Home for their hearts
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: This story is inspired by Shrek. Merlin is a lonely warlock who lives in his hut. Arthur is a cursed and imprisoned prince. There's also a talking dragon who can't stop talking about destiny. And Morgana wants to be a queen! M/A SLASH
1. The wind of change

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**Storyline: This story is inspired by _Shrek_. Merlin is a lonely warlock who lives in his hut. Arthur is a cursed and imprisoned prince. There's also a talking dragon who can't stop talking about destiny. And Morgana wants to be a queen!  
**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

**I've had this idea in my mind for a long time. It's going to be an adapted version of _Shrek_ with some significant changes in the plot. What do I mean by that? You'll have to wait to find out!**

**I hope you'll enjoy the fist chapter!**

* * *

_**Home for their hearts**_

**Chapter 01**

"**The wind of change"**

Merlin liked his little hut. Most people would moan about its seize and its poor condition but Merlin found out long time ago that he wasn't most people. He was different. He enjoyed the things that other people avoided. That was one of the reasons of his solitude, though it wasn't the main one. The truth was that Merlin was essentially something that people were afraid of. He was a sorcerer. He had magic.

Although magic wasn't officially forbidden, it was better to hide it. People had their prejudices and fears and no one could help that.

Merlin wasn't able to hide his magic, it was an essential part of his nature, thus he chose solitude. This way he didn't need to worry about people and their prejudices. He didn't have to restrain his magic. It could just flow and flow and flow...

He was absolutely content with his life. It was perfect the way it was.

Merlin didn't want anything to change. Every change carried the risk of being hurt and he'd already had enough pain in his life. There was no need for more.

However, life wasn't that easy. Life was full of surprises.

Merlin didn't believe in destiny. He had once but it seemed like someone else's life.

The destiny, however, was not the question of one's belief. It was real. Merlin didn't need to believe in it but his destiny was awaiting him. It was right there, within his reach.

His adventure was about to start. He didn't know yet that this Sunday afternoon would be so life changing. He was yet to discover that.

The wind of change blew right outside the window.

oOoOo

Arthur groaned but no one could hear him. He hated his life. He hated the stupid castle, his tower and the Dragon that guarded his hermitage.

He was a prince, a knight, a fighter! No one, however, seemed to care about these _details_. Arthur was fully aware of the curse that was put on him. He wasn't a child and he knew what was considered normal and what wasn't. His father had made a considerable effort to explain it to him. Arthur didn't want to fail him and his future subjects. He gave up his former life, all the things that he truly enjoyed, to live up to their expectations. He agreed to spend as much time as it was necessary in the damn castle, lonely and separated from the rest of the world, though it made him feel a bit like a damsel in distress.

Every time Arthur got really lonely, he tried to recall his mother's smile. It was soothing him. His mother was the only person that would accept him no matter what. Her love was truly that strong. The separation from her was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

The young man sighed looking outside the window. There wasn't much to see there but it was better than the walls of his chamber. When he looked up at the sky, he felt the presence of his mother. She could see the same sun every day and the same stars and the moon every night. Arthur knew that his mother watched the sky every day. She had told him that she would and she asked him to do the same. At times, it felt that they were really close to each other. It almost felt as if she was standing right by his side.

Arthur made himself walk away from the window. He lay down on his bed and started to wonder how his life would look like if the things were different.

oOoOo

Walking was something that Merlin liked doing. He wandered almost every day. The loneliness that was offered by a forest was soothing. Most of the time it was just him and the trees. It felt good and safe.

That afternoon, however, Merlin was not lucky.

He encountered a group of knights. They were gathered around something Merlin couldn't see, talking frantically. Despite the common sense and self-preservation, Merlin came closer to find out what was wrong.

"Is it safe?" asked the smallest of the knights. "Shouldn't we move it farther into the forest?"

"What for?" asked another knight. "This place is perfect. It won't bother anyone, as Lady Morgana commanded."

"He's right. We've got better things to do."

Merlin's eyes went wide when he saw the object of their discussion. The knights carried a cage with a dragon inside. The dragon was quite small and didn't look frightening at all but still it was chained.

"What are you doing?" Merlin couldn't help asking.

The knights looked at him, noticing him for the first time. "And you are?" asked one of them.

"I live here," he said, "in the forest. My name is Merlin."

"So, Merlin... This is none of your business," said the smallest knight.

"But it is," Merlin insisted. "This is my forest."

The knights burst out laughing. "Your forest?" asked one of them, shaking his head in disbelief. "This land, including the forest, belongs to Lady Morgana. We act on her orders."

Lady Morgana. Merlin knew that name very well. She was a powerful sorceress who ruled the land with help of her sister Morgause. Merlin didn't care much about politics but he was aware that the duet Morgana and Morgause meant troubles. Merlin felt deep down that whatever they planned, he wasn't going to like it.

When the knights calmed down, they turned their attention back to the dragon. Merlin watched carefully what they were doing, though he didn't disturb them any longer. Before he could perceive what was going on, the knights let the dragon out and walked away in rush, as if afraid that the creature was about to attack them.

The dragon, however, didn't seem to care about the knights. Instead, it seemed to find Merlin interesting.

"One side of the coin," said the dragon.

Merlin blinked a few times. He wasn't sure if he was completely sane at the moment. He had a feeling that the dragon just spoke to him.

"Destiny," the creature continued, looking at Merlin with curiosity.

"Ex-excuse me?" Merlin asked. "Have you just... spoken... to me?"

"Yes, indeed I have," the dragon confirmed.

Merlin was even more bewildered. "You can talk?" he asked.

"Obviously." Merlin would swear that the dragon rolled its eyes. "You've just heard me talking."

"I'm sorry." Merlin smiled nervously. "I didn't know that dragons could talk."

"Most of us is incapable of talking," the dragon informed him. "At least not in the way that people understand. There are some exceptions, though. I'm one of them," it said proudly. "My name is Kilgharrah, by the way."

"I'm Merlin," he replied automatically.

"I know who you are," said Kilgharrah. "I've heard about your destiny."

"There's no such thing as destiny," Merlin denied.

"Of course there is! You're just yet to discover it."

"Whatever." Merlin didn't care what the dragon was thinking. Kilgharrah could believe in destiny and such things. It wasn't Merlin's business. He just didn't want to have anything to do with it. "It was nice to meet you," he said, "but I'm tired and I want to go home."

"You can go wherever you want," said the dragon. "You won't escape your destiny anyway."

Merlin ignored the creature and walked away. There was no reason to take the dragon's words seriously. There was nothing to be worried about.

oOoOo

Morgana was angry. Her people didn't respect her as much as they were supposed to and she took a great care of them. She was the one who was able to make tough decisions which were necessary for the good of this country. She did everything that a reasonable king would have done. Yet the people did not appreciate that. For them, she was no one. She wasn't their Queen.

Morgause knew her sister very well. She knew her concerns and she was determined to help her.

"Don't worry, sister," she said quietly. "There's always a way..."

Morgana looked at her closely and asked, "have I understood your tone correctly, sister? Do you know a way?"

Morgause smiled at her lightly. "You know me well," she said. "If you want your rule to be stable you need to become a queen. That's obvious... You could just promote yourself to be one but it wouldn't change anything. People would talk... they wouldn't think of you as _their_ Queen..."

"I know that, my dear sister," Morgana said. "I cannot just claim to be the Queen. It would just cause more problems."

"Exactly!" Morgause agreed. "That's why you need to marry a prince!"

"And that's your plan, sister?" Morgana's enthusiasm clearly faded. "Even if I find a prince who would marry me, he would claim to be the ruler of this land. I would just become his trinket."

"I understand your concerns, Morgana. However, you should know me better than that. I would never let this happen." She sighed. "You're powerful. You have magic. You don't need a powerful husband. You need a weak one..."

Morgana raised her right brow. "I assume you have a candidate?"

"Have you heard about Pendragons? And the prince Arthur?" Morgause whispered.

"The name rings a bell," Morgana admitted, "but I don't know why."

"Prince Arthur is imprisoned in the tower with the Dragon as his guardian."

"Do you know why?" asked Morgana.

"I've heard something about the curse but I don't know its nature. Pendragons were too ashamed to share it with the world," Morgause replied. "The point is that prince Arthur is to be imprisoned in the tower until he gets married. It is said that then the curse will vanish."

"Why haven't he married yet, then?"

"No candidates," Morgause explained. "This curse thing is quite shady. They imprisoned him in a rush many years ago. There was no king who would want his daughter to marry him. It was suspicious after all."

"And you're not concerned about me?" Morgana asked, partially teasingly.

"You'll be fine," Morgause assured her. "Besides, it makes prince Arthur weak. He's been imprisoned for years! Making him do what you want will not be a challenge. And his father... His kingdom is far away from here and he's in good health. He'll be a king for many years to come. He won't need his son to take his crown any time soon. It's just perfect."

Morgana smiled at her sister. "I knew you would find a way, sister," she said. "Now we need to find someone who would bring prince Arthur here."

"A tournament?" asked Morgause.

"A tournament."

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Tournament of sorts

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

_**Home for their hearts**_

**Chapter 02**

"**Tournament of sorts"**

Merlin loved sleeping. When he was asleep, the time was passing by quickly. He didn't have to worry about anything. It was just him and his bed.

Therefore, he hated being interrupted while sleeping. It didn't occur frequently but when it happened, he was getting very angry. This night was one of those rare times. Whoever was making the noise outside was going to regret that. Merlin would make sure of that.

When he opened the door, he could not believe his eyes. Dozens of various magical creatures were gathered around his hut. Among them, Merlin noticed the dragon that he had met.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked after a while of puzzlement, when he came back to his senses. "Can someone explain it to me?"

The fairies hid behind the trees. They must have been scared of Merlin's annoyed tone. The goblins looked at him curiously and the rest, except for the dragon, pretended not to hear him.

"I can explain," Kilgharrah said, flying towards him. "I know everything."

Merlin took a deep breath. He didn't want to listen about his destiny but he also needed an explanation. Just yesterday he had his hut and area around it only for himself. Now everything was upside down. Dozens of elves, fairies, goblins, speaking animals and other magical creatures occupied his ground. He needed some answers.

"Fine," Merlin agreed reluctantly. He could have sworn that the dragon grinned at him.

"That's the work of Lady Morgana," said Kilgharrah. "She's having all magical creatures sent to this forest."

"But why?" Merlin asked him. It didn't make sense at all. "What's the point?"

"I believe that it's her way to gain more power over this land," the dragon said sincerely.

"You believe?" The warlock frowned slightly. "She's already ruling this country. I still don't see the point."

"Morgana is the kind of person who feeds on power. And her sister Morgause is even worse... I suppose that they see a threat in all magic but theirs. Thus, they are having all magical creatures deported to one place so they can easily keep an eye on us."

Merlin blinked a few times. "It sounds crazy," he said after a while.

"It is crazy indeed," the dragon admitted. "And it's unfair to the magical community."

Merlin looked at all the creatures that surrounded his hut. He liked his loneliness and he wanted to keep his life private. With all these creatures around he would never have his peace back. He needed to stop Morgana.

"Listen to me!" he said as loud as he could. "All of you!"

This time all magical creatures turned towards him, listening to him carefully. There was something different in his tone. Something firm and decisive.

"What happened to you today is an absurd," he started. "It shouldn't have happened! You had your places to live. You had your homes! Now you're refugees." Merlin took a deep breath and looked around. "It's not fair," he continued firmly. "And I can promise you that I will do all I can to help you come back to the places you lived before!"

The creatures remained completely silent for another few seconds but then they started cheering on Merlin and they couldn't stop. It was madness. Merlin didn't know what to do. He wanted to calm them down but it seemed impossible right then. In their eyes, he was a hero.

After an awkward moment, Merlin looked at the dragon. He needed some help with finding Morgana. He had never been near her castle and he needed to end this case quickly. Wandering around was not an option. "Do you know how to find Lady Morgana?" he asked the dragon. He hated the idea of being accompanied by a flying creature which would talk about destiny most of the time but taking the dragon with him seemed the best idea at the time.

"Of course," Kilgharrah answered, a bit too enthusiastically.

"You will show me the way, then." It was not a question or a polite request. Merlin had no time for these. It was a simple statement. Besides, Merlin was sure that the dragon would have agreed anyway.

And Merlin was right. Kilgharrah was more than happy to lead Merlin towards Morgana and his awaiting destiny.

oOoOo

The journey with Kilgharrah was tiring. It wasn't caused by the distance but by the dragon's insistence on talking to Merlin. At first, Merlin tried to ignore him. However, it was becoming more and more difficult. Kilgharrah didn't seem to get tired at all. The creature could talk without a break for hours and Merlin was not strong enough to make himself think about something else. He had to listen. He had no choice.

At this point, Merlin was sure that the dragons should never be allowed to talk. He truly believed that humanity would not survive if all these creatures had such ability.

Listening about ordinary stuff was bearable. However, when the dragon repeatedly insisted on its nonsense about destiny and fate, Merlin was burning up. He had made a clear point of his aversion to this subject but Kilgharrah didn't seem to care.

That was why Merlin felt relief when they finally saw Morgana's castle in the horizon. He would soon get rid of the annoying creature. He was sure of that.

"It's an impressive castle," said Merlin.

"Lady Morgana tries to show her power in all possible ways," Kilgharrah replied.

"She may be powerful but she shouldn't treat all magical creatures the way she did." Merlin glanced at the dragon. "I will stop her."

"I'm sure you will," said Kilgharrah. He was cryptic, not sarcastic.

They entered the court easily. There was no one to stop them. It was quite odd. Merlin looked quite ordinary but the presence of the dragon at the court could be seen dangerous.

"It's quiet," said Merlin. "Too quiet... What's going on here?"

"We shall find out," answered Kilgharrah. "I can hear some voices over there." The creature looked in the direction of a huge, brown gate."

"I hear nothing," said warlock suspiciously.

"I'm a dragon," replied Kilgharrah. "My senses are sharp. I can hear, see and smell things that people can't."

Merlin was surprised by the determination in Kilgharrah's voice. "Fine," he said a bit shyly. "Let's find out then why the court and the streets are empty."

The gate was really huge and massive. Merlin would never open it with the strength of his muscles. Luckily, as a gifted warlock, he didn't need them. He raised his hand slightly and muttered a short incantation.

The gate started opening itself slowly.

The first thing that Merlin noticed was an extensive arena where dozens of knights were about to start fighting.

"Who dares to interrupt my tournament?" Merlin heard a powerful female voice. He looked up, seeking its source and saw a beautiful and majestic dark haired woman. She was standing in a royal spot, looking directly at him.

"That's Morgana," the dragon whispered.

Merlin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. It was obvious that the woman was Morgana. She looked like someone in charge. Besides, Merlin could sense the powerful magic that was radiating from her.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked firmly.

Just then he realised that all knights and guards had their swords pointed at him. That was a very uncomfortable situation. Merlin swallowed hard.

"My name is Merlin," he answered, glancing at all the swords around him.

Morgana looked at Kilgharrah questioningly.

"The dragon is not dangerous," Merlin said hastily.

"I can feel your magic," Morgana said, looking back at Merlin. "You shouldn't be here." After a while she added, "are you starting a rebellion?"

"No, no! No... I'm far from that. Believe me..." Merlin was aware that it didn't look well. He needed to be careful. "We mean no harm," he assured her.

"Then why are you here?" Morgana asked, annoyed. "You've just interrupted my highly important tournament. My knights and the audience are getting impatient..."

"I'm here because of the magical creatures that was sent to my place... to my forest," said Merlin.

"Your forest?" Morgana's brow raised high. "I'm in charge of the land."

"I'm aware of that." Merlin gulped. "What I meant is that they occupy the ground around my hut. I've lived in peace and these creatures destroyed it. I want... I demand to have my spot for myself!" Finally, Merlin dared to say out loud what he really meant.

"You demand?" Morgana burst out laughing and the audience followed her example. For a few moments, all that Merlin could hear was their laughter.

Suddenly, a fair haired woman who was standing by Morgana's side, whispered something to her ear. Morgana listened to her very carefully and then smirked.

"My sister has a brilliant idea!" she said out loud. "Merlin, that's your name, isn't it?" The warlock nodded. "I have a deal. You will get your hut and the area around it back to yourself... You will be the owner of the place and you'll have it in writing..."

"If?" Merlin asked, very curious. He wondered what Morgana would want in exchange.

The sorceress smiled. "If you fulfil the mission that my knights were supposed to," she said.

"What kind of mission?" Merlin asked.

"That shouldn't be difficult for someone like you. For someone with magic," Morgana added. "You need to rescue prince Arthur Pendragon from a tower and bring him to me so we can finally get married," she explained smoothly.

That wasn't something that Merlin was expecting. However, it didn't sound so bad. It actually seemed a fair deal.

"If I agree, what will you do to the magical creatures?" he asked her.

"I won't hurt them. That should be enough for you," Morgana answered. "What's your decision, then?" she asked almost innocently.

"I accept your deal."

oOoOo

"Do you have to follow me?" Merlin asked the dragon for the hundredth time that day. "I didn't ask you to..."

"I cannot let you go on your own," Kilgharrah said decisively. "There's a dragon in that tower. I can be helpful!"

"I highly doubt that," Merlin replied truthfully. "But fine! Whatever! When it's over, I'll have my place back to myself. And I'll finally have some peace."

"You shouldn't hide like this. You should have someone to talk to... make friends..." the dragon told him. "Your attitude towards life is unhealthy."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," Merlin replied harshly and sighed. "Could you be quiet for a few minutes? I need some silence."

"Sure," said Kilgharrah. "As you wish."

Merlin didn't get his silence, though. The dragon was unable to keep quiet for longer than a minute.

Their journey took almost three days and honestly, Merlin considered this time the most tiring of his life. The dragon kept on talking about destiny and Merlin's unhealthy attitude towards other people and creatures. Merlin could do nothing to stop him.

Therefore, when he saw the castle in the horizon, he felt as the happiest man on earth.

Finally, he had some distraction from the talking dragon.

Finally, he could do something useful and honourable.

* * *

**I'll publish next chapter in a week. It'll be longer and more exciting - I promise!**

**Now, feel free to review!**


	3. Damsel in distress

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

_**Home for their hearts**_

**Chapter 03**

"**Damsel in distress"**

The castle looked gloomy and mysterious. It was surrounded by a moat of boiling lava. The whole scene didn't look friendly or inviting. At that moment Merlin started to realise that he was on quite a dangerous mission. He had magic but his power didn't make him invincible.

"Are you scared?" the dragon asked him.

"Why should I?" Merlin asked him back. There was no reason for showing his true fears.

"Isn't it reasonable to be at least a bit afraid?" Kilgharrah wasn't going to let it go.

"I'm just focused on what I'm about to do. On my mission," Merlin said, ignoring what the dragon just pointed out. "I need a plan."

"Plan sounds good," admitted Kilgharrah. "Do you have any idea in mind?"

Merlin smiled lightly. "Sort of," he said. "We need to split up."

"Split up?"

"You know... The castle is guarded by a dragon. And you told me that you can be helpful," said Merlin. "You're also a dragon. You should find it to make sure that it won't stand in my way..."

"So you can find the prince, I suppose?" Kilgharrah said. "That sounds quite reasonable."

Merlin was pleased. "But can you find the dragon?" he asked the creature.

Kilgharrah snickered. "You underestimate me, human," he said. "I don't need to search for the dragon. I can sense her. I know exactly where she is."

"She?" Merlin asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes. She," the dragon confirmed. "There are female dragons, you know?"

"I've never met one," the warlock admitted. The truth was, however, that he didn't meet many dragons in his life. "It doesn't matter if it's he or she, does it?"

"I does... but you shouldn't be worried about it. I'll take care of the dragon," said Kilgharrah. "You need to focus on prince Arthur. Do you have any idea where you should start looking for?"

Merlin looked at the castle. "Damsels in distress are usually in the highest chambers in the tallest towers, aren't they?"

"Prince Arthur is not a typical damsel in distress," the dragon pointed out. "You may be right, though. You should give it a try."

"I will," Merlin replied shortly.

They came closer to the bridge across the moat. It looked very old and very unstable. Crossing it was dangerous, especially since there was a river of fire below. Nonetheless, the bridge was the only way to get to the castle. Merlin had no choice. He had to cross it.

Kilgharrah didn't have such problem. He had wings and was able to fly over the moat.

"Lucky you," murmured Merlin.

"Don't pity yourself," the dragon told him, flying on his right side. "The bridge is not so long. Soon, you'll reach the other side."

Merlin wanted to tell him that it wasn't that easy as the bridge was swinging. He didn't say anything, though. The dragon's reply would only annoy him more and that wouldn't be helpful.

Merlin took a deep breath and moved forward quickly but not forcefully. He kept repeating in mind that everything was going to be all right and that it wasn't dangerous at all. He tried not to look down but he made a couple of peeps anyway. That wasn't very sensible as it made him panic a little bit more but he couldn't undo it.

When Merlin reached the other side of the bridge, he felt as alive as never before. Crossing the bridge took him longer than he thought but he dismissed the unpleasant memory instantly. He knew that he would have to cross the bridge again on his way back. That was unavoidable. However, he dismissed this thought for a while. One step at the time seemed reasonable and right then he had some prince to find.

"Are you ready to go?" the dragon asked him a bit worryingly.

"Sure," Merlin answered shortly. "I'm fine."

"If you say so," said Kilgharrah.

"Just... let's go," Merlin told him impatiently. "The sooner I find the prince, the sooner it all will be over."

They moved forward. The gate to the castle was wide open. There was no one within their sight. No prince. No dragon.

Merlin looked around, trying to decide which way would lead him to the tallest tower. That wasn't as easy as he had thought. There were plenty of doors and corridors around him. The right tower would be anywhere.

"I think this is the moment when we split up," Kilgharrah suddenly broke the silence.

"Is female dragon anywhere near?" Merlin asked him a bit worryingly. He wasn't afraid of the creature. Of course not. He was the warlock after all and he would deal with the dragon easily. It was, however, more reasonable to focus on the prince at the moment. The royal pain in the ass was his priority. He didn't want any distraction.

"Quite near," Kilgharrah answered. "But she won't bother you. Don't worry."

"I hope you're right," said Merlin. "Do you, by any chance, have an idea which way will lead me to the prince?"

The dragon looked at him closely. "It's your task to find the way," he said firmly. "I'm here to help you with the female dragon. That's all. You need to face your destiny yourself to appreciate it duly."

Merlin didn't even make an effort to hide his annoyance. "Destiny... again..." he said angrily. "I've already hoped you forgot about it. Can't you just understand that there's no such thing? I don't believe in destiny! How many times do I have to repeat that?"

Kilgharrah seemed unmoved. "Calm down, boy. I know your opinion on the subject. You've made it clear to me before. I have an opinion of my own. And I know you're wrong." Merlin wanted to say something in his defence but the dragon silenced him with a glare. "You'll figure it out soon."

"Whatever," Merlin murmured. He didn't care about Kilgharrah's opinion. The dragon would say whatever he wanted as long as he wanted. Merlin wasn't stupid. He had a mind of his own and he used it. The dragon would insist on the existence of destiny but Merlin knew that it was just a nice word. Nothing more.

"Go find the prince," Kilgharrah said after a while of silence. "You'll find your way without my help."

Merlin knew that it was true. He was capable of finding the right tower. It would just be quicker with some help.

They split up as it was planned. Kilgharrah flew above Merlin, heading towards the small, glassless window and soon there was no sign of him. Merlin was left alone. In some way, it was better. Finally, he could focus on his mission.

Merlin moved forward, taking some random paths. It wasn't the most efficient way of finding prince Arthur but Merlin had no better idea.

The searching took him a lot of time but finally he found the way that led to the tallest tower. Without thinking, he moved forward quickly. Getting to the right door was the easy part, though. It was the tallest tower in the whole castle and it meant that Merlin had lots of stairs to climb to get to the highest chamber._ At least I found it_, thought Merlin, trying to reassure himself.

The stairs seemed never-ending. Just when Merlin started wondering if it was some kind of a magic trick, he saw the door. It was far above him but it was there. He was sure of that. Soon, he would probably find the prince.

Suddenly, he felt very uncertain. What was he going to say to the prince? He knew it was a stupid question but it didn't cease to bother him. He wasn't sure what to expect. Would the prince be glad to see him? It seemed to be a right assumption. After all Merlin was about to set him free. However, the prince had been separated from the whole world and he would react in any way.

Merlin sighed. He had to focus on his mission. He could face whatever was ahead him. He wasn't defenceless after all.

The door looked normal. Merlin hoped that it wasn't some kind of a trap.

Not wanting to waste more time, he pushed the door. It wasn't locked so it opened easily.

"Prince Arthur?" Merlin asked carefully, coming inside slowly and carefully. He didn't want to make any rush moves. They would just scare the prince off.

"Who are you?" He heard some husky voice.

Merlin turned into the right direction and saw the male silhouette behind the curtain of bed.

"I'm here to rescue you," Merlin said quietly. "Don't worry."

"Why did you bother?" asked the prince harshly.

"I've been sent by Lady Morgana," the warlock replied. "She... she wants to marry you." Merlin felt strange talking to the curtain. "Could you show yourself? I don't fancy talking to the shadow."

To Merlin's surprise, Arthur Pendragon moved out of his hiding place without any protest. He was a surprisingly good-looking man in his early twenties. He was a tall, blue-eyed blond with quite a fit body for someone who spent years in captivity.

"That's better," said Merlin before he could stop himself.

"So you're here to rescue me?" Arthur asked doubtfully, frowning.

"That's right." Merlin tried to smile at him. He hoped it would reassure the prince. "As I said... I'm here on behalf of Lady Morgana who wants to be your wife."

"What's your name?" Arthur kept asking questions.

"Merlin... My name is Merlin," the warlock introduced himself.

"Sir Merlin, I suppose..." The prince looked at him closely.

Merlin knew the state of himself. He didn't look like a nobleman but it was quite obvious that Arthur expected to be rescued by a knight sent by a princess or noble lady.

"I'm not a Sir," the warlock said frankly. "I'm just Merlin."

"So you're not a knight. You don't look like one but I thought... Why would someone send you to rescue anybody?" asked Arthur suspiciously.

"I'm stronger than I look," answered Merlin. He obviously didn't mean physical strength. After all, his magical powers also counted. He could do much more than an average knight!

Prince Arthur didn't look convinced but he didn't say it out loud. He was just staring at Merlin as if he was a very peculiar thing.

"We should hurry," the warlock told him. "I don't want to push you or anything but it's a rescue mission and I have to present you to Lady Morgana in one piece."

"You didn't defeat the dragon, did you?" Arthur guessed the reason of Merlin's worries. "Obviously, you are not able to. What a day..."

"To your information, I _would_ defeat the dragon." Prince Arthur gave him a sceptical look. "I've just had no reason to. I've got some help... and he's taking care of the dragon." Merlin took a deep breath. He needed to be patient. He had to! "Let's go," he said firmly.

"Fine," said the prince. "You need to know, though, that I don't like it," he added, following Merlin down the stairs. Surprisingly, the way down was thrice shorter than the way up. It must have been some kind of magic.

"I need to grab my help on our way out," Merlin informed the prince, taking the corridor that led to the main hall. "You'll wait for us by the bridge."

"No way," said prince Arthur. "If your friend is as fit as you, you'll need my help."

Merlin rolled his eyes but the other man didn't see that. "If you are so strong, why didn't you save yourself?" he asked, annoyed.

The prince looked at him gloomily. "I couldn't," he murmured. "Believe me... I've tried. Stupid magic... It hid the way out from me."

Merlin didn't know what to say. "Sorry," he murmured finally. He knew that magic could be used in many vile ways. That was why most of people were afraid of it and were suspicious of those who used it. Arthur was clearly hostile towards magic. At least, he had a reason to.

"Where is your friend, then?" The prince broke the silence.

"With the dragon," answered Merlin. "He'll be fine but I need to give him a sign that I've found you."

"Aren't you worried that he's dead or hurt?" Arthur asked him. "He deals with a dragon after all!"

"I'm not worried about that," Merlin said frankly. "He's a dragon too."

Arthur stopped immediately. "You're friends with a dragon?" He couldn't believe in it.

"We're not exactly friends," Merlin admitted, " but he's here with me and he's helping me rescue you."

"How did you tame him?" asked the prince.

"I didn't." Merlin giggled inside at the thought. "He wanted to come here himself. I didn't ask him to."

Arthur frowned slightly. "He wanted to...? How?"

"Oh... right... you don't know... It's a talking dragon. His name's Kilgharrah, by the way. And he's annoying," Merlin said frankly. "He can't stop talking, especially about destiny and other crap."

"You're not joking, are you?" asked the prince.

"I wouldn't dare," the warlock replied teasingly. "Now move! We don't want to stay here forever, right?"

Prince Arthur followed him silently. He had a lot of things to think about. First of all, apparently, some dragons were able to talk. Secondly, it was the most ridiculous and bizarre rescue mission in the history history of men. In his craziest dreams, he didn't encounter anything like that. Besides, there was something about this Merlin. He wasn't a knight and he looked like a peasant. Yet, for some reason, he had been chosen by some lady to rescue him. The prince wasn't sure what to think about it. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing. It all just didn't make any sense.

"You should really wait for me here," Merlin told him, worryingly. "If something happens to you..."

"I'm not a child," said Arthur firmly. "You cannot expect me to stay here and wait. I've been waiting long enough. I'm a grown man now."

Merlin knew deep inside that any further argument was pointless. Arthur Pendragon was a stubborn royal prat. He wouldn't listen to a peasant when he wanted to prove himself.

"Just don't get hurt," Merlin told him.

"That's funny," the prince replied. "I was just about to tell you the same thing."

"They should be somewhere near," Merlin whispered after a few minutes of silent walk. "That's strange... where are they?"

"Shut up," Arthur murmured suddenly.

"What?" Merlin turned around to look at him.

The prince put a finger to his mouth to silence him. This time Merlin listened to him. He had a feeling that Arthur knew what he did. Then Merlin heard something. He didn't recognise the sound but it only made him feel insecure. He sighed silently and moved in the right direction. What choice did he have? He couldn't leave Kilgharrah behind.

It took them a while to find two dragons and the source of the odd sound. They reached a huge chamber which might have been a throne room. It was quite devastated but they didn't even notice that. In the middle of the chamber was sitting a white, apparently female, dragon. In comparison to Kilgharrah, she was huge, at least a few times his size. However, her size wasn't something that made both Merlin and prince Arthur stop at the doors, in a state of bewilderment.

The strange sound was made by the white dragon and it was a kissing sound. The female dragon was keeping Kilgharrah captive, molesting him. He didn't look pleased. _Apparently, dominating females aren't his type_, thought Merlin. He knew that the situation was quite serious but he couldn't help himself.

"What should we do?" the prince whispered.

"We have to rescue him," replied Merlin. "Somehow..."

Merlin had an idea in mind but it was a bit risky. He didn't want to scare the prince because of his magic but the situation was tough. It seemed that there was no other choice. He had to use magic to rescue them all.

" Kilgharrah?" he asked loudly. "Are you all right?"

The small dragon raised his head and looked directly at Merlin. "I've been better," he said suspiciously calmly. "Don't ASK stupid questions!" he added immediately.

"Just what I thought," Merlin muttered to himself.

"It's... talking," said Arthur.

"I told you," murmured Merlin, rolling his eyes.

"Yes... I just... I don't think I comprehended that..." Arthur looked around. "What do we do now?" he added suddenly.

"You..." Merlin looked at him closely. "You don't freak out."

"What?" The prince was confused. He saw no reason to freak out. He thought that this Merlin fellow was a little bit insane.

In the meantime, Merlin muttered an incantation. Arthur heard it very clearly and to his surprise the massive chandelier fell down on the white dragon.

"Magic..." the prince whispered, glancing at Merlin uncertainly.

"Later," the warlock said shortly. He didn't have time for this at the moment. He felt responsible for Kilgharrah and prince Arthur. He had to get them out of the castle safely. Any explanations could wait.

The chandelier slowed the female dragon down but it wasn't enough. Merlin had to act quickly. He looked around and noticed some long, massive chains piled in the corner of the chamber. He had no idea what they were there for but it didn't matter. He considered himself lucky to find them.

Merlin raised his hand and with a power of his magic, he moved the chains up. What he was about to do was complicated but worth a try. He needed to focus on his magic completely. At first, the chains moved clumsily and slowly. Then, however, Merlin managed to take an ultimate control over them. They started to surround the white dragon, tying her limbs. She was trapped and they had some time to run away.

"Move, Kilgharrah, move!" yelled Merlin, seeing that the dragon was watching the whole show in astonishment.

Kilgharrah didn't waste more time. He moved his wings and flew towards two men. In the meantime, Merlin turned his attention back to the prince and said, "we need to get out of here. Run!"

Prince Arthur didn't state any protest. He started running right behind Merlin. He felt many doubts but at the moment the escape from an angry female dragon was a priority. He could interrogate the sorcerer later.

On their way out, while crossing the bridge, Merlin didn't care about the river of fire below his feet. He could only think about getting as far away from the dangerous dragon as possible. Any other fears just vanished.

"We're safe now," said Kilgharrah, landing on the grass.

Merlin lay down, smiling with relief. "Finally," he said. "We shouldn'ttake a long rest, though. The dragon can let herself out any time."

Prince Arthur didn't listen to them. He was looking around, as if searching for something.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked him.

"Where is the lady?" the prince uttered. "She should be waiting here."

"She's not," Merlin replied shorty.

"I can see that." Arthur was clearly annoyed. "I demand to know where she is!"

The warlock sighed. He could tell that this conversation wasn't going to be easy. "Lady Morgana is in her castle, three days of walk from here."

The prince's eyes went wide. "What?"he said harshly. "Three days? How...? I should... That's impossible!"

"But it's true," Merlin assured him. "Don't you worry. You'll get to her safely."

"You don't understand," said Arthur firmly. "I should meet her immediately. We should get married as soon as possible."

"And you will." Merlin was startinglosing his nerves. "In three days."

"I meant today!" Arthur was angry and he was starting to act like a brat.

"Listen to me, prince Charming, I can't make our journey any faster," said Merlin truthfully. "You, on the other hand, can make it longer. I advise you to stop being a prat so we start the journey!"

"What did you call me?" the prince asked, even more annoyed.

"A prat," Merlin repeated, "because you're a one."

"You won't call me names," said Arthur firmly. "Is that understood?"

"Try to stop me then," Merlin replied. "You can't? I thought so..."

Prince Arthur looked as if he was about to explode.

"Can we go now?" Kilgharrah spoke up suddenly. "I don't want to face the female dragon any time soon."

"I won't go anywhere with him," said the prince firmly, pointing at Merlin. "He's got magic. I can't trust him."

"I'm still here, you know," Merlin said angrily. "Don't treat me like an air!"

"I'm saying what I think," Arthur told him. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm comfortable with your magic."

"You don't have to. I don't require that. I know what people usually think," said Merlin. "But you're going with me anyway."

"No way, you idiot!"

"We shall see!" Merlin smirked and his eyes shone with gold.

Suddenly, Arthur's legs started moving forward. "What are you doing?" the prince yelled at him. "I order you to stop! You cannot treat royalty like this! Leave me alone!"

"I'm not doing anything, your highness," said Merlin innocently. "That's your legs. Apparently, they know better than you."

Prince Arthur was angry but he couldn't do anything. Everything was wrong. He shouldn't deal with someone of Merlin's kind. Merlin was a ruthless sorcerer who made fun of royalty. The incoming days were going to be hell. The prince was sure of that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'll try to update the story in a week but I can't promise that.**


	4. Hard beginnings

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

_**Home for their hearts**_

**Chapter 04**

"**Hard beginnings"**

Prince Arthur was fighting with Merlin's spell bravely but it wasn't a fight that he could win. Merlin's magic was strong and it kept pushing the prince forward despite his best efforts. It took a long while before Arthur gave up. He felt cheated and defeated but he could not win with magic. To his surprise, shortly after he stopped fighting, Merlin put the spell off.

"Aren't you worried I'll run away?" Arthur asked him.

"I believe you've understood that following me is the best thing that you can do right now," answered Merlin, not even looking at the prince. "Besides, I would stop you anyway," he added with a little amusement.

Arthur knew that it was true but he wanted to hear how Merlin would handle the question. Such details could tell much about a person. His mother had told him that once and he believed her. Nonetheless, he didn't know how to assess Merlin's answer. He hadn't much experience in the social field. He had to practice to gain it.

Nothing could return the lost years to Arthur but he couldn't pity himself. He was about to start a new life. He couldn't waste more years. He had to be ready for the world.

Suddenly, the dragon announced a break.

"I believe that we're all hungry," said Kilgharrah when Merlin looked at him questioningly.

The warlock sighed. "The break sounds reasonable," he admitted. "I have no supplies, though. I think we'll have to feed on these berries." He looked at the small bushes around them. There were plenty of them.

"Berries?" prince Arthur asked sceptically. "Berries? I need some bread, cheese, meat! Berries are not enough!"

"They will have to be enough," replied Merlin a bit angrily. "We don't have anything else. Tomorrow, when we cross some village, we will get something more suitable for a royal stomach of yours. Now, however, you should quit being a spoilt brat and just grab some berries."

"It's all so wrong," Arthur muttered but he sat on the ground and started eating the berries.

"It's not the best rescue mission in history but there were some worse," the dragon said wisely. "You're free now," the creature continued. "You should be glad. I think it's better than your previous prison."

"Maybe," Arthur said quietly. "I'm not entirely free, though... I can't just go anywhere I wish... I'm getting married to the woman I haven't even seen."

Merlin watched him silently. For the first time since he had met the prince, he felt truly sorry for him. Arthur was right. He was not free. He was escaping from one prison to another.

"What is lady Morgana like?" the prince asked suddenly. "I should know something about her. Tell me."

Merlin wasn't sure what to say. He had to be very cautious with his words.

"She's very... beautiful," Merlin said slowly. "Tall, dark-haired..."

"That's her appearance. I want to know what kind of person she is," Arthur demanded.

"We don't know her well," said the dragon suddenly, trying to help.

"But you must know something," the prince insisted. "Anything."

"There's one thing..." Merlin said hesitatingly.

"What is it?" Arthur looked at him hopefully.

"You're not going to like it. Believe me," the warlock said truthfully. He wasn't sure if telling Arthur about Morgana's magic was wise at that point. However, hiding the truth seemed pointless. The prince would find it out anyway. Giving him time to adjust appeared to be a better option.

"Just tell me," Arthur said firmly. "I deserve to know something about my future wife, don't I?"

"Fine."

"Merlin?" Kilgharrah said warningly.

"There's no point in hiding it." Merlin sighed and turned his attention back to the prince. "Lady Morgana is not just a lady who happens to rule over the land. She's a powerful sorceress."

Prince Arthur's eyes went wide immediately. Merlin was sure that princes weren't supposed to show such emotions openly but he didn't blame him. Arthur's world was probably crumbling right then.

"She's got magic?" he asked finally.

"A very powerful magic," Merlin corrected him. "You should come to terms with this before you meet her."

The prince didn't seem to listen to Merlin's words carefully. He was still deeply touched by the news. "How is it even possible?" he asked, probably himself.

"People are usually born with it," said Merlin. "I was."

The prince shook his head in disbelief. "What an irony... How...? Why...?" he kept asking. "I shouldn't marry someone with magic. I was abused by magic, for heaven's sake! I don't feel comfortable around magic. It's just not right..."

"Maybe that's the point," Merlin suggested. "Maybe it was supposed to happen like this?"

Prince Arthur gave him a confused look. He clearly didn't see Merlin's point.

"It sounds a lot like destiny," the dragon spoke suddenly. "I thought you didn't believe in destiny, _Merlin_? Have you changed your mind recently?"

The warlock looked at Kilgharrah angrily. "I haven't," he said through his teeth. "I didn't mean it like destiny. I meant that Arthur's marriage to someone with magic may be a part of the curse."

"Who said anything about the curse?" the prince asked too quickly and too fiercely. "There's no curse, is that understood?"

Both Merlin and Kilgharrah looked at him sceptically. "People say there is one," said Merlin. "Its nature is unknown, though."

"You see! It's a cruel rumour, nothing else." Arthur tried really hard to convince them.

"Then why were you imprisoned in the castle?" Merlin asked him.

The prince wasn't going to give up. "My parents wanted to protect me," he said firmly. "To ensure safety of our kingdom. My father had many enemies. He put me in the remote castle to keep me out of their reach."

Merlin was sure that it was a lie but he didn't want to push Arthur. It was a very delicate matter which made Arthur nervous. Besides, it was none of his business. He was supposed to bring the prince to Morgana. He didn't have to get to know him. His curse was irrelevant.

"Whatever. I only hope you won't turn into a toad after midnight and run away," said Merlin. "I don't want to look for a toad all night."

"Don't worry," Arthur said a bit angrily. "I am not cursed."

"Anyway..." Merlin decided to change the subject. "The break is over. We should move if we want to get to lady Morgana's castle in three days."

Prince Arthur agreed silently by getting up. He didn't say much for another few hours of their journey. He had a lot of things to think about. Merlin wasn't going to disturb him. The warlock knew that a man sometimes needed a silence to come to terms with his life. It seemed that it was one of such moments.

oOoOo

It was getting darker and darker with every minute. Soon, they wouldn't see their path. The further journey had to be postponed.

"It's time for a night break," said Merlin. "This clearing will be perfect."

"We're supposed to sleep here, in the open air?" Arthur asked him. "Just great..."

"We don't have any better option, do we?" Merlin replied. "You should be glad that it's not raining, you prat."

"And you call me names again, you idiot," said the prince angrily. "You should really show me some respect. Just a bit of it."

"One must gain respect, Prince Charming." Merlin wasn't even angry. He was tired and he wanted to get some sleep. Arthur, however, had to learn his place. He was a prince but it didn't mean that he could look down on everyone and everything. "I won't respect you unless you give me a reason to."

Arthur clearly was about to say something but Kilgharrah decided to interrupt the quarrel before it turned into something more serious. "That's enough," he said in his most powerful voice. "You don't have to like or respect each other but you need to co-exist if we want our journey to be bearable." The dragon turned his attention directly at the prince. "I know it's not the best location but that's all we can have right now. You'll just have to get it through the night. I am sure you're capable of that."

"Of course," said Arthur proudly. "I just wanted to state my disappointment. That's all."

"For the future, you should keep your disappointment to yourself," muttered Merlin but the prince heard that.

"Do you want to start the fight again?" Arthur asked him angrily.

"SHUT UP! _Both _of you!"

The dragon had enough. He was aware that Merlin and Arthur belonged to two different worlds and that their relations would be tough at the beginning. Kilgharrah wanted them to see the things that they had in common and there was plenty of them. Merlin and Arthur just had to make an effort and try to understand each other.

"That's better," he said when both Merlin and Arthur remained silent. "We should start to act together. At the beginning we should start the fire. Just go find some wood. Both of you." To his surprise neither of them complained. The dragon was pleased. Despite his small appearance he had a spark in himself. That was reassuring.

oOoOo

It was long after midnight and the prince, despite Merlin's suggestion, did not turn into a toad. He was sleeping by a smouldering hearth in his human form.

Merlin was lying a few feet away from him, looking up at the sky. He couldn't fall asleep. It had been a tiring day but he had a few things to think about. He needed some peace and silence. The dragon, however, didn't seem to care about Merlin's needs.

"What are you going to do when it's over?" Kilgharrah asked the warlock.

"I'm not in a chatting mood," he said shortly. He really hoped that the dragon would let go this one time.

"Just answer," Kilgharrah insisted. "You must have some plans."

Merlin sighed inwardly. The dragon was a stubborn creature. Merlin knew it too well. He had to answer a few questions in order to be finally left in peace. It was the fastest way of dealing with Kilgharrah.

"Plans?" he said sceptically. "I'm going to do what I was doing before."

The dragon gave him a judging look. "You're not going to change anything?" he asked. "After all of this?"

"After what exactly?" Merlin responded with a question. "What I'm doing now is just a mean to get my old life back."

"Don't you seek some adventures? Deep inside?" the dragon kept asking. "Look what you've managed to do already. You could help people. I'm sure you would love to..."

"But people wouldn't like that," Merlin replied coldly. "They'd be afraid of me. How could I help someone who fears me...? Hates me...?"

"You can change that," Kilgharrah said quietly. "If you show them who you really are, they'll appreciate that. Besides, you would have me to help."

Merlin didn't want to be rude but he couldn't help laughing. It was a bitter laughter, though. The one that could make a man miserable inside.

"You can't be serious," Merlin said finally. "Do you have any idea what people would do if they saw us working together? They would never trust us. Never!" he emphasised it. "I don't really mean to offend you but it's true. People fear magic and we are walking and talking representatives of it."

"You should have more faith in people, Merlin," the dragon told him in a very calm voice. "If you didn't try so hard to hide from them, you would've known that."

"And why do you think I'm avoiding people?" Merlin asked bitterly. "Do you think I've always been like this?"

"Of course you haven't. You just gave up too soon," Kilgharrah said sadly. "You should give people a chance. You should prove them that they're wrong."

Merlin shrugged dismissively. "But why?" he asked. "I'm sorry but I don't see a point in that. I don't care any more."

"Deep down you know it's not true," the dragon said confidently.

Merlin hated his confidence. It was becoming more and more annoying with every minute. "How can you be so sure?" he asked a little bit desperately.

"You people are so easy to read," Kilgharrah told him. "It's funny to watch you sometimes. You always struggle to prove that you are not who you are. That's pointless. You'll come to this conclusion on your own, sooner or later, but it may be already too late."

Merlin frowned slightly. He didn't expect such reply from the dragon. He didn't know how to respond to defend his own kind.

"Too late for what?" He finally chose to ask about it. "You're not making any sense."

"And that's exactly what I was talking about, young warlock." Kilgharrah sighed sadly. "You should take an advice from someone who can watch."

"From you, I suppose?" Merlin asked cynically.

"For example," the dragon said quietly. "There are such things that I can see better than you. Destiny..."

"Don't," Merlin said warningly. "I don't want to listen about destiny crap. You keep repeating yourself, you know?"

Kilgharrah seemed sad. "I pity you, young warlock. I can see now that you'll have to learn from your own mistakes. You don't want to make anything easier for yourself." He sighed once again. "At least I tried. Let's hope it won't be too late for you."

"Do you realise that what you've just said doesn't make any sense to me?" Merlin asked the dragon.

"I'm afraid I do," Kilgharrah said sorrowfully."You should get some sleep now, young warlock. You need to be rested in the morning. It's going to be a long day."

"Finally you say something that makes some sense," Merlin told him a bit teasingly. "Good night, Kilgharrah." He turned his back to the dragon and closed his eyes in attempt to fall asleep. It wasn't easy but Kilgharrah was right about this one thing. He needed some rest.

Neither Merlin nor the dragon were aware that prince Arthur was awake all this time. He could hear everything what they said. Their every word.

The prince didn't mean to listen to their conversation but he couldn't sleep himself. It just happened.

Some part of him was pleased, though.

Something had changed in him.

Something vital.

Merlin no longer seemed so hostile and dangerous.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please, review. I value your opinions.**


	5. Of Breakfasts and Taverns

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

_**Home for their hearts**_

**Chapter 05**

"**Of Breakfasts and Taverns"**

Prince Arthur woke up early in the morning, long before Merlin and Kilgharrah did. He had a chance for his freedom. He could escape or at least try to. Such thoughts crossed his mind but he dismissed them immediately. Deep down inside his soul Arthur wanted to stay and see what new day would bring him. He had a strange feeling that continuing his journey with Merlin and the dragon was not a bad idea. He was still afraid of magic but Merlin's words that he'd overheard the previous night moved him deeply. The prince wanted to give Merlin a small chance. He wanted to find out if there were some sorcerers in the world who could be trusted. Arthur kept repeating himself that it was some kind of experiment. If he was to be king, he had to be more careful with his judgements. He wanted to be a fair and just king.

Arthur decided to start the new day with some act of kindness. Preparing breakfast seemed like a good start. He was not born a cook but he was able to do something. That was why he got up as silently as he could and went into the forest.

oOoOo

Merlin was woken by a very nice smell. At first, he thought that he was dreaming but the smell soon became too intense to be imagined. It made Merlin open his eyes slowly. He was a bit confused, not being sure where he was. Then the realisation came to him. He was on a mission of bringing prince Arthur to lady Morgana.

He sat up immediately. Something seemed very wrong. Merlin looked around and realised what it was. Arthur Pendragon was preparing something what looked very much like scrambled eggs. And in addition, the prince was using a stone to fry them.

"Good morning," said Arthur, glancing at Merlin. To the warlock's surprise, there was no bitterness or irony in the prince's voice.

"Morning," Merlin replied shortly. He was too confused to think about something more elaborate.

"I think it should be ready," Arthur told him. "Wake the dragon up, would you?"

"What is it?" Merlin finally overcame his confusion and asked.

"Scrambled eggs. You've eaten scrambled eggs before, haven't you?" The prince asked innocently.

"Of course I have but that's not what I am asking you about," said Merlin. "Why are you doing this?"

"Breakfast? It's morning... It's time for breakfast... I didn't want to eat berries again. I wanted something what gives more energy. Hence the eggs." Arthur smiled lightly. "Besides I wanted to thank you and Kilgharrah," he added shyly. "You've rescued me, after all. I should be grateful... And I am. That castle was so boring... You have no idea. Changing the environment was a blessing."

Merlin gaped at Arthur, speechless. That was the kindest thing the prince had ever told to him. He'd had no idea that the prat was capable of being grateful.

"You're welcome, I guess..." the warlock said finally. "The scrambled eggs smell great. I'll wake Kilgharrah to..."

"There's no need to wake me," said the dragon, looking at Merlin and Arthur with pride. Neither of them had noticed the moment the dragon woke up.

"You're awake. Finally," said Merlin, trying not to sound confused.

"Right in time, I would say," the dragon added, smiling to himself. "I can see you two are in better moods today. That's a great news."

"It's a new day," said Arthur. "A new start. I thought that if we are to spend a few days in one another's company, we should make it bearable. I don't want to fight. I spent so many lonely years in the castle. I need to learn to interact with people... and other creatures," he added after noticing dragon's look.

"It's a good thing," Kilgharrah told him. "I'm glad you've come to such conclusion."

Then the three of them started eating the scrambled eggs. The breakfast didn't taste bad, as Merlin had thought it would have been. It was actually quite good as for the food prepared on the stone in the forest. Merlin started wondering if the prince was going keep surprising him. He didn't know why but he was keen on finding it out.

oOoOo

"Is it a village in front of us?" Arthur asked Merlin after a few hours of walking.

They spent this whole time on chatting. They didn't talk about anything of great importance but Merlin had to admit that talking to the prince was not unpleasant. At some points it was even engaging. Moreover, the dragon was much quieter when Arthur was around and that was a great advantage too.

"Yes, it's a village," the warlock confirmed. "I promised you that we would eat something more suitable for a prince. I tend to keep my promises, you know?"

"It's good to know," said Arthur, smiling lightly. "Besides, I'm starting being hungry."

"You shouldn't eat much, though. If you want to be a fit king," Merlin said teasingly.

"I am fighting fit," the prince protested firmly.

"And you should keep it that way," replied Merlin and burst out laughing.

"I see no reason to laugh. I _am _fit and I have _no _reason to be worried about my weight," Arthur said.

"Sure." Merlin grinned. "Lady Morgana may find your round belly attractive."

The prince blushed like a maiden.

"You two should stop it immediately," Kilgharrah spoke up after his long muteness. "I thought you were over fighting."

"We're not fighting, Kilgharrah," Merlin assured him. "I just stated my concerns about Arthur's weight. If he feels healthy and fit and accepts his body, that's great. He's got my full support."

Arthur's face became even redder. "Can we stop talking about my weight?" he asked through his teeth. "You make me feel like I was a girl."

"And you're not a damsel in distress?" It was a teasing question that Merlin couldn't help asking.

"Merlin," the dragon said, worryingly glancing at the prince. Kilgharrah feared that Arthur would be offended and the whole progress he had made would be in vain. To his surprise, the prince didn't look offended at all. He was a bit embarrassed but he didn't seem angry with Merlin.

"Sorry," the warlock said to Arthur. "Let's go get some food."

When they were close to the village, the dragon made them all stop.

"What's wrong, Kilgharrah?" Merlin asked him.

"I won't go there with you," the dragon told them. "I've got the feeling people may feel uncomfortable around me. They may ask you some odd questions about me. Besides, you don't really need me there. I'll wait for you here, in the forest. That will be better."

Merlin and Arthur agreed with him. They didn't want to reveal their identities. It was safer to get through the village incognito.

oOoOo

There was a tavern in that village. It made their search for food much easier. The taverns, however, could also be dangerous. Merlin and Arthur had to be twice careful in order to avoid attention. People in the taverns were usually suspicious, especially the regulars.

"We're buying food and getting out of there, right?" Merlin asked when they were on their way to the tavern. "No unnecessary talking. We don't want any troubles."

"Agreed," said Arthur. "About buying..."

"Don't worry," Merlin said quickly. "I've got a few coins."

"I've got plenty of them," the prince told him, showing him a pouch. Arthur opened it so Merlin could see at least two dozens of golden coins.

"You should hide it," Merlin told Arthur.

"I'm not a child." Arthur took out one coin and carefully hid the pouch in his garment. "I pay for my food."

"Where did you get these coins anyway?" Merlin asked him quietly. "It's an actual gold. Not silver."

"You know who I am," the prince said.

"Sure, but... You were imprisoned... It doesn't make any sense." The warlock shook his head. "You didn't need money there, in the castle."

"True," Arthur admitted. "My father gave me the coins when he was saying me goodbye, though. It was a strange gift, I admit, but what could I do? I took the coins. My father told me that I would need them later. He said that a prince shouldn't be penniless." He smiled sadly. "At least I can make some use of them now," he added. "And here we are!"

They stopped in front of the tavern. It didn't look friendly but it was all they could get right then. They couldn't wrinkle up their noses.

The tavern looked even worse inside. All furniture was old and some of it in pieces. Moreover, the tavern was messy and something stank in there.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Arthur asked Merlin very quietly.

The warlock wasn't sure himself.

Nonetheless, there was no chance for a retreat. That would be suspicious.

They had to behave as naturally as they could. That was their only chance for getting out of there safely.

"You want something, dearies?" a middle-aged woman asked them. Her _dearies _didn't sound friendly, though. "Some ale, probably?"

"We just wanted to buy some food..." started Merlin but he was interrupted by Arthur instantly.

"Ale sounds good," the prince said. "We'll have two goblets, please."

Merlin looked at him meaningfully. That wasn't a part of their plan after all.

"Take a seat. I'll bring it to you," said the woman in a bit bored tone.

Merlin sighed inwardly. They had no choice if they wanted to look like normal travellers. They had to sit at a table and drink some ale.

"What was that?" Merlin murmured when they took the table in the corner.

"I've never drunk ale in my life," Arthur said, a bit embarrassed. "I was too young when... you know. I saw people drink it but I wasn't allowed to taste it myself. I'm just curious."

Merlin didn't know what to say. He didn't think about such things in that way. Arthur showed him a brand new perspective. It must have been very difficult to be taken from the world as a child and then returned as an adult. There was plenty of things that people treated casually but Arthur had never experienced.

"Don't be mad," Arthur said when he didn't receive any reply from Merlin.

"I'm not," he told the prince. "You could have just warned me before we got here. That's all."

"I didn't know that I would like to taste ale," said Arthur truthfully. "It was just an impulse. I couldn't help myself..."

"And for the future, don't use such words as _please _in the places like this. People who come here are not polite."

"I'll remember that," the prince said. "Although, I don't think I'm going to need that knowledge ever again."

Merlin wasn't sure but he thought he heard some sadness in Arthur's voice. He had a feeling that some part of Arthur longed for a normal, regular life. That thought made Merlin feel a bit sad too. He didn't know why.

"Here's your ale." The barmaid brought them two goblets, threw a suspicious look at them and walked away to serve other men.

"That's your first time, then," said Merlin to Arthur. "Drink it."

"It doesn't smell good," the prince told him, hesitating.

"True. You wanted to try it, though. Go on!"

Merlin watched Arthur with amusement as the prince was taking his first sip.

"And?" he asked when Arthur put the goblet back on the table.

"It's not bad," the prince said after a while. He didn't sound convincing at all.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked him.

"Take a sip and find out yourself," said Arthur.

Merlin did as Arthur told him. "It's not bad indeed," he lied.

"It's disgusting," Arthur murmured.

The warlock laughed. "The worst ale I've ever drunk," he admitted.

The prince joined him in laughing. "We should drink it, though," he said. "In order not to look suspicious."

"I know," Merlin agreed and they continued drinking and laughing.

Suddenly, the barmaid came back to them. "You want some more?" she asked, looking at Arthur closely. "You seemed to enjoy your drink very much."

"Ale was delicious but we've had enough," said Arthur. "We'd like to buy some food for our further journey."

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Where are you going?" she asked as if casually but Merlin felt that she was dying to know.

"East," Arthur told her the truth.

"Lady Morgana's land?" she asked, trying to smile innocently.

"That's correct," Arthur confirmed.

Merlin had an urge to kick Arthur in his royal ass. Telling the woman the aim of their journey was a bad idea. Merlin was sure of that when he saw as she exchanged an odd look with one of the men in the other corner of the tavern.

"What are you searching for there?" the barmaid kept asking.

"We're merchants," Arthur said smoothly.

"I see." The woman smiled lightly. "Is it a family business? Are you brothers?"

Merlin wanted to say yes. That would make things much easier and would prevent any further, indiscreet questions. Arthur, however, tended to make things difficult.

"No, we're not," he said, laughing. "Look at us. We look so different."

"I see," said the woman. "You're friends, then?"

"Sort of," Arthur told her.

"I don't want to interrupt but we need to hurry," Merlin said suddenly. He couldn't let the conversation continue. They were far from looking normal right then. The best thing they could do was to get away from the tavern and the village as soon as possible. "We've got things to do. Can we buy here some food?" Merlin asked the woman.

"Sure," she answered shortly. "What do you need?"

"Some bread, cheese and meat. Really... whatever you have," Merlin said quickly, smiling nervously.

"Follow me," she said and they did.

Luckily, the food looked and smelled much better than ale and the tavern itself.

"We'll take it all," said Merlin.

"That won't be cheap," the woman warned them.

"We've got money," said Arthur, showing his golden coin to her. "Is it enough?"

"It is," she said, taking the coin greedily into her hand. "You should come here on your way back," she added.

"We will," Arthur promised and smiled at her lightly.

Merlin grabbed the food and started going towards the door quickly. The prince followed him immediately. When they were out and there was no one around them, Merlin snapped at him, "what was that?"

"I wanted to be nice," Arthur replied.

"What did I tell you about being nice?" Merlin asked, sighing. "That's suspicious. Did you see the way she looked at us?"

"Sorry," the prince said shortly.

"Besides, why did you tell her where we're going?" Merlin kept asking. "That was a mistake. I truly want to be wrong but I sense troubles."

"Don't panic," Arthur told him. "What can she do? She won't follow us. Why would she?"

"I don't know," said Merlin. "And that's even worse. I don't know what to expect."

Merlin had reasons to be worried. Although, he and Arthur were yet to discover why.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Reviews are love!**


	6. Gwaine and his Merry Men

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long delay. I don't have as much free time as I used to so I may not be able to update the story every week, though I'll try. I hope you understand.**

* * *

_**Home for their hearts**_

**Chapter 06**

"**Gwaine and his Merry Men"**

Everything seemed perfectly fine. No one interrupted their meal. No one tried to mug them. They didn't even see any other living soul since they had left the village.

Merlin started to feel a little bit better. He started to hope that he had misunderstood the barmaid's behaviour. It seemed that they had more luck than Merlin had thought.

"You look relieved," Arthur said to him.

"Well, I am," Merlin admitted. "We were extremely lucky today. You must know that. These people in the tavern looked at us suspiciously. There were moments when I feared that they knew who you are." He sighed. "I know that you lack in social skills. You don't have an experience... And that's why you should be careful."

"I'm trying," Arthur said shortly.

"I know." Merlin smiled sadly. "It'll come to you in time. You'll see."

"Since when are you an expert in social skills, Merlin?" the dragon asked him, speaking up suddenly. The boys almost forgot that he was there.

"What do you mean, Kilgharrah?" Arthur asked before Merlin had a chance to say anything. "Merlin is quite helpful..."

"I'm sure, he is," said the dragon. "You should know, however, that Merlin finds interacting with other people quite difficult."

Arthur knew that already. After all he had heard the conversation that Merlin had with Kilgharrah last night. However, the prince couldn't let them know that he'd heard everything. He didn't even know why he should make his knowledge a secret but it just felt right and he wanted to do everything in a right way.

"That's not true," Merlin denied. "Don't listen to Kilgharrah. He barely knows me. He's got no idea what he's talking about."

"But you have some issues, Merlin," the dragon told him firmly.

"You've got the issues of your own," the warlock said in his own defence.

"We all have," Arthur spoke up. "It doesn't matter, though. I'll appreciate any help." He sighed lightly. "You know the world better than me. You know how it works."

"You'll learn it," Merlin said reassuringly. He didn't know where the softness in his voice came from.

"Thanks." Arthur truly meant it. Despite the magic, the prince was glad for Merlin's company. Arthur would never admit that but Merlin seemed a very good teacher. A better teacher than Arthur could hope for. There was something about him that Arthur didn't understand but it was a part of his charm. The fear of Merlin started slowly disappearing, being slowly replaced by gratefulness and something close to trust.

Their comfort didn't last long, though. Just when Merlin started believing that they were safe and that no one would disturb their journey, something unpleasant happened. The group of six men surrounded them. One of them was dressed much better and richer than the others and he was the only one who had not been present at the tavern. It seemed that this man was the leader of the group. He came closer to Arthur and smiled nonchalantly.

"Hello, your highness," he said, bowing lightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arthur lied. He had a feeling that it was the best thing to do, though the chances that these men were going to believe him were scant.

"You don't have to hide your true identity from me, _prince Arthur_," the man told him. "I mean no harm to you. I'm honoured to meet you."

Arthur glanced at Merlin nervously. He wasn't sure what to do. Merlin, however, was bewildered too. Arthur had to think fast and do something himself.

"Who are you?" he decided to ask.

"Pardon, prince Arthur. How rude of me. Where are my manners?" the man said smoothly. "I am Cendred. _Lord_ Cendred," he emphasised.

"I'm sorry but your name doesn't ring a bell. I wasn't around for quite a long time," Arthur told him.

"I know your situation very well. I'm not offended. I understand." Cendred smiled brightly at him. "I'm willing to explain everything to you, prince Arthur. You need to know that I am a close ally and friend of Lady Morgana, your future wife. I was waiting for you to greet you in my land. I knew that you would come this way sooner or later. My men were watching all travellers and they were..."

"You mean your spies," Merlin spoke up suddenly, glancing harshly at Cendred's men. "Why did you even bother?"

"I wasn't addressing you, warlock," Cendred said, looking at Merlin as if he was a piece of dirt.

"Have lady Morgana sent you?" Arthur asked him. He wanted to know why the lord bothered to find him too.

"No, she hasn't," Cendred admitted, using his smooth tone. "It was my idea to meet you here and to accompany you, prince Arthur."

"You want to accompany me?" Arthur asked, frowning slightly. "That's not necessary. I've got a company already."

"Yes, I can see that." Cendred glanced at Merlin and the dragon with unhidden disgust. "I believe, however, that you deserve something better. You deserve a noble company. I can guarantee that. The company of that filthy warlock and a poor excuse for a dragon must be dull to your highness. I'm here to help." Cendred raised his hand in a gesture of friendship.

Arthur looked at his hand very closely. He took a breath and then said, "I like to choose my company by myself," ignoring the hand.

Cendred waited a couple of more seconds before retreating his hand. "You should raise your standards, prince Arthur," he said. "Then you'll see that my offer is a good one."

"It may be a good one but I didn't ask for it," Arthur replied.

"It's a pity." Cendred sighed. "I hoped we'd do it the easy way. You don't let me. I must insist, though," he said, drawing his sword out. "Forcefully."

Merlin was about to use his magic in their defence but one of Cendred's men was faster. He hit Merlin forcefully, making the warlock fall unconscious.

"This filthy warlock won't help you," Cendred told Arthur, smirking.

In the meantime the dragon tried to do something but there were too many men and he was too small. Kilgharrah, however, made enough fuss for Arthur to react somehow. Cendred, his men and the dragon were equally surprised when they saw how fit and fast Arthur truly was. He ran towards one of Cendred's man, kicked him and took his sword in the blink of an eye.

Arthur got the weapon but he was still outnumbered. He knew that his chances were scant. He wasn't stupid. However, that knowledge didn't make him give up. He believed that miracles sometimes happened. He hoped that it was one of such times.

The prince was surrounded. He wasn't worried about himself, though. He was certain that Cendred wouldn't kill him. He was too valuable to lady Morgana and it seemed that Cendred was trying to impress her. Arthur's life was safe. However, the prince was worried about Merlin's life. The warlock was still unconscious. Besides, Cendred's clearly despised him.

As a child, Arthur had seen people like Cendred. They loved harassing and torturing their weak victims. Arthur feared that Merlin would become one of Cendred's pets. He couldn't let such a fate happen to Merlin. He had to stop Cendred. He owed Merlin as much.

Despite his best efforts, Arthur was losing. He fought bravely but he was getting more and more tired with every second. There were too many opponents and too little allies.

When the prince started thinking that it was the end and that he failed, a long awaited miracle happened.

The small group of men jumped out of nowhere and without asking any questions, these men started fighting with Cendred and his people. Arthur could not believe in what he was seeing in front of his eyes. He was weak and tired but it didn't matter. He tried to keep fighting but one of the men pushed him gently towards a tree, shaking his head. Arthur decided not to argue. It required the strength that he lacked at the moment.

In a few moments the fighting was over. Cendred ran away as his men were being defeated. They followed their lord immediately and soon there was no sign of them.

The whole scene amused Arthur. He wanted to laugh but he was too tired. After taking a couple of deep breaths something occurred to him. Merlin was unconscious and he needed help.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked, trying to come closer.

Merlin was surrounded by the group of strangers who helped them. One of the men was kneeling by Merlin's side, checking on him.

"Is he all right?" Arthur kept asking.

The man looked at him. "He will be," he promised. "We just need to take care of him. Percival," the man turned towards the tallest of his companions, "you know what kinds of herbs we need. Find them."

"Who are you anyway?" Arthur asked suspiciously while the tallest man was walking away.

"I'm Gwaine," said the man who was kneeling by Merlin's side. "We are the Merry Men."

"Who?" the prince asked, frowning.

"Surely you must have heard of us. We are Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Lancelot. You must have!"

The prince shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. Merlin is hurt. We need to help him," he said a bit worryingly.

"We're waiting for the herbs, aren't we?" said Gwaine. "How could you not hear about us? We help people in need! We help people like you..."

"Noble people call you robbers and troublemakers" the dragon spoke suddenly, surprising the Merry Men.

"What kind of magic is that?" asked the dark-skinned man whose name was Elyan.

"It's talking?" asked Gwaine.

"My name's Kilgharrah," said the dragon proudly. "And yes, I can talk. Some dragons have such ability."

"I've never heard of that."

"Neither did I."

"Nor me."

"That's not important," said Arthur firmly. He was a little bit annoyed. They were making a fuss over the dragon's ability to speak while Merlin was hurt and unconscious. "Kilgharrah can talk. End of story. We should focus on Merlin."

"Your friend will be fine," Gwaine assured him. "As soon as Percival brings the herbs, we'll take care of his wounds."

"But he's unconscious," Arthur said worryingly. "Why is he unconscious?"

"Believe me, that's better," Gwaine told him. "At least he doesn't feel any pain."

"But is it safe?" the prince insisted. "I owe him a lot. I can't let him die or something..."

"He will not die," said Gwaine, laughing. "The wound is not that deep. His life is not in danger. When we treat his wound, he'll just need to take some rest."

Arthur decided to trust the strangers. After all he had no idea about the healing process. He could only hope that the Merry Men knew what they were doing.

While Percival was looking for the herbs, the others brought some wood and made a fire. It was a wise thing to do as it was a late afternoon and soon it would get dark.

When Percival came back with herbs, they started preparing a hot compress. Arthur wanted to help but after a while he was told to leave it to the others. He was a little sad about it but he understood the reason very well. He had no experience or inborn skills of healing people. He could do more harm than good. It was better to leave the healing to those who knew what they were doing. That was why Arthur moved out of the way, watching the Merry Men closely from the small distance. He felt responsible for Merlin's safety so he had to keep an eye on the strangers.

"He's in good hands," the dragon said to him.

"I hope so," Arthur replied shortly.

Kilgharrah tried to talk to him a little bit more but the prince wasn't in the mood and his answers were short and meaningless. The dragon understood that Arthur was focused on Merlin completely and he let go.

After half an hour, Gwaine nodded towards Arthur. The prince was on his feet immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked worryingly.

"Nothing," Gwaine said, smiling reassuringly. "He's just sleeping. He should be absolutely fine in the morning. Trust me."

Arthur had no choice. He had to trust him. He had to have faith in the Merry Men's skills. The morning would show if Gwaine was right.

* * *

**I'm not proud of that chapter. For some reasons it was very difficult to write. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	7. A pleasant feeling

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warning: SLASH**

**English is not my mother language.**

* * *

**I am so sorry for being a terrible updater. I don't know how it happened but it's been a month since the last chapter. I will try to update at least twice a month but I can't promise anything. I'm truly sorry.**

* * *

_**Home for their hearts**_

**Chapter 07**

"**A pleasant feeling"**

Merlin's head was hurting. The pain was not intense but it was still affecting his perception. He wasn't sure where he was or what had happened. He opened his eyes to find out but he closed them immediately because the sun was blinding him.

It all didn't make any sense to him.

"Merlin?" he heard a familiar voice. He focused on it and then realized that it belonged to Arthur.

"Yeah...?" the warlock murmured with a hoarse voice.

"Try to open your eyes slowly," said some unfamiliar voice.

Merlin frowned slightly. He felt that he had missed something important. "What's happening? Arthur...?" he asked weakly.

"Everything is fine," Arthur assured him. "Don't worry. Anyway, are you okay?"

"Bearable," said Merlin. "But what happened?" he asked after a while. "I don't remember much."

"Cendred attacked us," Arthur told him.

"I think I remember that part..." said Merlin, sitting up and touching his aching head. "It didn't look well, did it?" he asked. "We were surrounded and..." Merlin grimaced in pain.

"You should stop thinking immediately," Arthur said to him. "It's clearly not good for you."

"But I want to understand what happened," he said stubbornly. "I want to make sense of it all."

Arthur sighed lightly. Merlin didn't seem to have any common sense. "Fine. I'll explain everything to you if you lie down right now," the prince said.

Merlin agreed without any protest. Lying on the grass was comfortable and his head was still aching. "Are you content?" he asked half-teasingly.

"Yes," said Arthur.

"Then go on. Tell me what's happened... and who these people are."

"They are the Merry Men," Arthur told him. "They're friends. I think..."

This comment made Gwaine roll his eyes. "Of course we are," he murmured but both Merlin and Arthur heard him.

"They helped us when it all looked really badly," Arthur continued, ignoring Gwaine.

"That's what we do," Gwaine added, winking at Merlin.

"You defeated Cendred's men?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"They were running away like a scared animal," said Gwaine with pride. "Including Cendred."

"Thank you for your help but why did you do that?" Merlin kept asking Gwaine. "You didn't know us. We were just strangers and you risked a lot helping us."

"We hate people like Cendred," Gwaine told him. "He doesn't care for ordinary people. He treats them like mud or his property. Helping you by making Cendred run away was an honour to us."

All Merry Men nodded in agreement.

"Then thank you again," said Merlin, smiling.

"We shouldn't waste our time on constant thanking," Gwaine told him. "It's breakfast time and I'm starving!"

The Merry Men started preparing a meal. Merlin wanted to help them but they didn't let him.

"You have to rest," Percival told him.

"But..."

"No _buts_."

Arthur, however, tried to be useful and made a fire. For a while only Kilgharrah kept Merlin company. The warlock was usually annoyed by dragon's constant talking but at the moment it was distracting in a good way. They didn't talk about anything of great importance. It was just a small talk about the Merry Men and how they helped people.

The breakfast was surprisingly delicious. It was some kind of a stew that Merlin didn't recognise. He didn't bother to ask what was in it, though. Something was telling him that sometimes it was better not to know.

"How is it going, Merlin?" Gwaine asked him after the meal.

"I'm better now," the warlock answered, smiling at him.

"You definitely look better," the man told him, winking.

It made Merlin blush, though it shouldn't. He knew that he sometimes behaved like a girl but it was too much.

"In a moment, we'll check on your wound anyway," said Gwaine. "We don't want you to have any infection, do we?"

"Definitely," Merlin agreed shortly.

"Percival is a born physician. I'm telling you." Gwaine continued. "You know how to treat a man's body, don't you, Percy?" He winked at his tall companion.

Merlin blushed even more. He had a feeling that Gwaine was doing it on purpose.

"No one's ever complained," Percival said.

"At least none of us," said Gwaine, grinning.

Arthur was sitting silently, observing the whole scene. He had a feeling that there was something wrong in it. Something just didn't fit.

"Have you lost your voice, princess?" Gwaine asked him suddenly.

Arthur didn't know what to say. The Merry Men didn't know that he was a prince. At least it didn't seem so. Besides, he was not a girl. The title that Gwaine gave him was simply offensive.

"Don't call me that," he told him.

"Come on!" Gwaine patted him on the back. "That's a nice nickname. I could've given you a far worse one..."

"Just stop it, Gwaine," Merlin asked him politely.

"As you wish," said Gwaine. "I'm doing it only because you're injured. Arthur," he turned his attention to the other man, "you shouldn't be so sensitive, though."

Arthur didn't say anything. He just looked away, ignoring Gwaine completely.

Gwaine didn't seem to care. He and his companions took care of Merlin's wound. It was healing well but they changed its dressing nonetheless.

"You should be fine," Leon said to Merlin.

"You were really lucky," Percival added, smiling.

"I think I was," Merlin admitted. "If you hadn't been there... I don't want to think what would have happened."

"That's our job." Gwaine grinned. "It was a pleasure to help you, Merlin. I wish all people were like you. The world would be better then." It made Merlin blush and he couldn't even hide it. "We should be going now, though."

"It's time for us," Percival agreed. "There are other people who need our help."

"I understand," said Merlin. "It's time for us too." He glanced at Arthur who was still remaining silent.

"So this is it," Gwaine said to Merlin, patting him on the arm. "Try to keep out of troubles. We may not be there to help you."

"I will try," Merlin promised.

When they parted , Merlin turned his attention back to Arthur. "You are sulking," he told him.

"I'm not," Arthur denied.

Merlin sighed. "It's my fault. I know that."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, frowning.

"I delayed our journey. I said that you would meet lady Morgana in three days. Our journey will take a little bit more now. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't mater," said Arthur and he truly meant that. "The truth is that I almost forgot what is the purpose of our journey. I've seen so much in such a small amount of time. That's amazing... The world is amazing."

"So you think that me getting injured was amazing?" Merlin teased him.

"You know I didn't mean that." Arthur sighed. "It's just... I've been imprisoned for so long... And I just didn't know what I was missing. I mean... I knew that the world was out there. I knew that exploring it would be exciting... However, knowing something and doing it are two different things."

Merlin listen to him carefully. He knew exactly what Arthur meant. Merlin had been keeping himself away from other people and the world in general. Now he knew that he had been missing something this whole time. He couldn't believe that such thought hadn't crossed his mind before.

"Are you thrilled to keep exploring the world for a little bit longer?" Merlin asked him.

"Sure."

"Then we should continue our journey," he said. "If we stay here, nothing exciting will happen to us." Merlin glanced at the dragon. "Kilgharrah, are you ready to go?"

"I'm always ready to go," the dragon said, flying closer to them. "I wonder if you are ready, Merlin. You should probably rest as your wound is still fresh."

"I'm fine," said Merlin firmly.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked him. "I don't mind delaying our journey a little bit more."

Merlin sighed. "You are impossible. I'm really fine. I should probably avoid running but I can walk easily. Just take a look." He started walking in a circle as if it was going to prove something."

"All right," said Arthur. "But you must tell me if you feel dizzy or something like that. Do we have a deal?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you." Merlin smiled lightly.

"Why are you keep smiling?" Arthur asked him after a few minutes of walking. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No," Merlin said immediately. "The opposite, in fact."

"The opposite?"

"Yes. I can see some progress in your behaviour," Merlin told Arthur. "I saw you. You were trying to be useful. You made an effort. A poor one, considering your attitudes towards the Merry Men, but I appreciate it. That was a good beginning."

"Thanks," said Arthur, avoiding the eye contact with Merlin. He didn't want Merlin to know it but these words meant a lot to him.

Arthur started to feel oddly comfortable around Merlin. He knew that Merlin was a warlock but it somehow stopped bothering him. He didn't see the warlock. He saw a person. Merlin was clumsy and funny. Merlin was his teacher. Arthur started to wonder what it would be like to explore the world by Merlin's side. He felt that it would be much better than spending the rest of his life in the castle. He didn't know lady Morgana so he couldn't judge her but the idea of marrying her suddenly seemed ridiculous. It was true that Arthur had insisted on marrying her as soon as possible. However, he had insisted on it because it was something that was expected of him. It was his responsibility to marry a noble woman in order to get rid of the curse, so his father would no longer be ashamed of him.

Arthur knew what he had to do. Nonetheless, a short period of freedom seemed harmless. He was young and curious of the world so he was going to enjoy the journey while it lasted.

Merlin observed Arthur closely. There was something different about him. Merlin didn't know what it was but the change was definitely for the better. A blind man could see that.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Arthur asked, leaning on a tree and eating an apple.

They were supposed to have a short break but it turned into a long one. Arthur was gazing around in awe. He looked like a child who found everything surprising.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked. He leaned on a nearby tree and had his eyes closed, relaxing.

"A forest," said Arthur.

Merlin shrugged lightly. "It's just a forest. One of many forests in the world."

"I see it differently," the prince told him.

Merlin opened his eyes and looked at his companion.

"I haven't seen many forests in my life," Arthur continued. "Most of the time I saw the walls of the castle. They were boring and made me upset or angry."

"How many years have you been imprisoned?" Merlin asked, suddenly realizing that he didn't know.

"Seven and a half. Since I was fourteen," said Arthur flatly. He was not angry or sad. He seemed strangely indifferent.

"That's awful. How did you manage? How could you stand it?" Merlin kept asking. "It sounds surreal."

"Believe me. That was my reality," Arthur told him.

"It's not like that. I believe you. I do." Merlin sighed. "I just can't believe that someone did it to a young boy."

"I told you before. My father did it to ensure my safety," Arthur said, throwing an apple core away.

"He might have been worried about you, I know," replied Merlin. "However he hurt you in a different way. He made you miserable."

"I don't want to think about it ever again," said Arthur. "It's over, Merlin. I can't change the past. What's done is done. I want to enjoy my life now and that's exactly what I'm doing." He smiled lightly. "I praise the beauty of the forest. I eat delicious apples and I can talk to another person."

Merlin smiled too. "I'm glad that you look at life this way," he said. "It's a good choice."

They remained silent for a few more minutes. After that time Merlin woke the dragon up who was napping this whole time and then they continued their journey.

Merlin was still amazed by Arthur's words. He couldn't stop thinking about their wisdom. He had a feeling that he could learn something good from Arthur. That was a pleasant feeling.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it wasn't an exciting chapter but the story will get better in time.**


End file.
